Clothing styles change over the years. Styles that were fashionable become unfashionable, and then often become fashionable again. In the late fifties for example, pants with tightly pegged legs, pegged so tightly that it was difficult to push one's foot through the pantleg, were in style. Shortly thereafter, bell-bottomed trousers were in style, which had just the opposite, wide, floppy legs.
Now, at least on the West Coast, the pegged look is making a comeback. Young people ar pegging their pants with any means possible, such as straight pins, safety, pins, cords and rubber bands.
However, there is clearly a need for a simple, easily usable and inexpensive device for quickly pegging one's pants, and which can be removed from the pants then used on a different pair.